Gallery: Title Cards
A title card is the shot at the beginning of an episode to help viewers identify the episode. Films How to Train Your Dragon title card.jpg How to Train Your Dragon 2 title card.jpg How to Train Your Dragon The Hidden World Title Card.jpg Shorts Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon title card.jpg Book of Dragons title card.jpg Gift of the Night Fury title card.jpg Dawn of the Dragon Racers title card.jpg HTTYD Homecoming Title Card.jpg TV Shows Dragons Riders of Berk.png Dragons- Defenders of Berk.png Opening RTTE 15.jpg Rescue Riders title card.jpg |undefined|link=undefined ''DreamWorks Dragons: The Series Dragons: Riders of Berk How to Start A Dragon Academy title card.jpg Viking for Hire title card.jpg Animal House title card.jpg The Terrible Twos title card.jpg In Dragons We Trust title card.jpg Alvin and the Outcasts title card.jpg How to Pick Your Dragon title card.jpg Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man title card.jpg Dragon Flower title card.jpg Heather Report Part 1 title card.jpg Heather Report Part 2 title card.jpg Thawfest title card.jpg When Lightning Strikes title card.jpg What Flies Beneath title card.jpg Twinsanity title card.jpg Defiant One title card.jpg Breakneck Bog title card.jpg Gem of a Different Color title card.jpg We Are Family Part 1 title card.jpg We are Family Part 2 title card.jpg Dragons: Defenders of Berk Live and Let Fly title card.jpg The Iron Gronckle title card.jpg The Night and the Fury title card.jpg Tunnel Vision title card.jpg Race to Fireworm Island title card.jpg Fright of passage title card.jpg Worst in Show title card.jpg Appetite for Destruction title card.jpg Zippleback Down title card.jpg A View to a Skrill Part 1 title card.jpg A View to a Skrill Part II title card.jpg The Flight Stuff title card.jpg Free Scauldy title card.jpg Frozen title card.jpg A Tale of Two Dragons title card.jpg The Eel Effect title card.jpg Smoke Gets in Your Eyes title card.jpg Bing! Bam! Boom! title card.jpg Cast Out Part I title card.jpg Cast Out Part II title card.jpg Dragons: Race to the Edge'' Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 1 Dragon Eye of the Beholder Part I title card.jpg Dragon Eye of the Beholder Part II title card.jpg Imperfect Harmony title card.jpg When Darkness Falls title card.jpg Big Man on Berk title card.jpg Gone Gustav Gone title card.jpg Reign of Fireworms title card.jpg Crushing It title card.jpg Quake, Rattle and Roll title card.jpg Have Dragon Will Travel Part I title card.jpg Have Dragon Will Travel Part II title card.jpg The Next Big Sting title card.jpg Total Nightmare title card.jpg Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 2 Team Astrid title card.jpg Night of the Hunters Part I title card.jpg Night of the Hunters Part II title card.jpg Bad Moon Rising title card.jpg Snotlout Gets the Axe title card.jpg The Zippleback Experience title card.jpg Snow Way Out title card.jpg Edge of Disaster Part I title card.jpg Edge of Disaster Part II title card.jpg Shock and Awe title card.jpg A Time to Skrill title card.jpg Maces and Talons Part I title card.jpg Maces and Talons Part II title card.jpg Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 3 Enemy of My Enemy title card.png Crash Course title card.png Follow the Leader title card.png Turn and Burn title card.png Buffalord Soldier title card.png A Grim Retreat title card.png To Heather or Not to Heather title card.png Stryke Out title card.png Tone Death title card.png Between a Rock and a Hard Place title card.png Family on the Edge title card.png Last Auction Heroes title card.png Defenders of the Wing, Part 1 title card.png Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 4 Defenders of the Wing, Part 2 title card.jpg Gruff Around the Edges title card.jpg Midnight Scrum title card.jpg Not Lout title card.jpg Saving Shattermaster title card.jpg Dire Straits title card.jpg The Longest Day title card.jpg Gold Rush title card.jpg Out of the Frying Pan title card.jpg Twintuition title card.jpg Blindsided title card.jpg Shell Shocked, Part 1 title card.jpg Shell Shocked, Part 2 title card.jpg Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5 Living on the Edge title card.jpg Sandbusted title card.jpg Something Rotten on Berserker Island title card.jpg Snotlout's Angels title card.jpg A Matter of Perspective title card.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher title card.jpg Dawn of Destruction title card.jpg The Wings of War, Part 1 title card.jpg The Wings of War, Part 2 title card.jpg No Dragon Left Behind title card.jpg Snuffnut title card.jpg Searching for Owsald and Chicken title card.jpg Sins of the Past title card.jpg Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 6 In Plain Sight title card.jpg No Bark, All Bite title card.jpg Chain of Command title card.jpg Loyal Order of Ingerman title card.jpg A Gruff Seperation title card.jpg Mi Amore Wing title card.jpg Ruff Transition title card.jpg Triple Cross title card.jpg Family Matters title card.jpg Darkest Night title card.jpg Guardians of Vanhiem title card.jpg King of Dragons, Part 1 title card.jpg King of Dragons, Part 2 title card.jpg Category:Title Cards Title Cards